


Bewitched

by Gemini_catsu



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fanfiction, M/M, Magic, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_catsu/pseuds/Gemini_catsu
Summary: Earth, Gun and Fluke are of Wiccan descent.  They are of celtic roots but their family had travelled all over the world. Out of all the countries they had been in, they liked Philippines the most. And so when they are of age, the three asked their parents if they could leave Ireland and settle down in the Philippines.Kahit labag sa loob ay pinayagan naman sila ng mga magulang. Unang beses ng tatlo na manirahang  malayo sa pamilya, pero desidido na sila sa kanilang desisyon. Kakayanin kaya nilang mabuhay sa mundo kung saan sila ay naiiba?This story is a tale of three witches and their journey of self- discovery and romance.
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanaku/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Kudos: 3





	Bewitched

It's 12 midnight and outside a big castle in Ireland seven figures can be seen shuffling under the full moon. Tatlo sa kanila ay may dala-dalang mga gamit at nakasabit ang malalaking bag sa likod. Habang ang apat naman ay abala sa pag-gawa ng bonfire. They formed a circle around the blazing fire that emits blue and green flames. Their faces are now illuminated as they held hands and chant words in Gaelic. Makikita ang tatlong binata, ito ay sina Gun, Earth, at Fluke Cailleach na nakapikit ang mata habang sinasabi ang mga salitang nakabisa na nila mula pagkabata. With them are their parents and grandparents whose eyes are also closed while chanting.

The Cailleach family is the oldest and most powerful family of witches. The current patriarch, Padraig Cailleach is 90 years old but still spritely for his age. His eyes still twinkle with mischief and would fill with love when he gazes at his wife, the family's matriarch, Aoife. She is 87 year old but her eyes are still radiant and her face remains a timeless beauty.

Their daughter Eimear is the supreme sorceress, protector of the wiccan realm. While her wife Eabha is in charge of running their estate. Their love bore fruit to their three sons Gun, Earth, and Fluke.

Since they belong to a very powerful family, the three children had always led a sheltered life. Although they grew up in a household filled with love and adoration from their parents, they still longed for freedom and a taste of the outside world, especially that of the human world.

Simula pagkabata, pinalaki silang tatlo na pinaliligiran ng kanilang mga kalahi, those who have wiccan blood. Maski noong nag-aaral sila, they attended a wiccan school in Ireland. There are instances that they interacted with humans but those were very brief, nangyayari lamang ito kung mapapadaan sila sa mga malls at parks o kaya naman kung may ka meeting ang kanilang mga magulang na human. Kaya naman grabe ang curiosity at fascination ng magkakapatid sa mga normal na tao at kung paano sila mamuhay. They fed this curiosity by watching films documentaries.

Contrary to what you're thinking, their parents do not prohibit them from interacting with humans but they also don't encourage it. Sadyang wala lang talaga pagkakataon ang magkapatid na i-explore ang mundo ng mga tao dahil na rin sa dami ng kanilang pinagkakaabalahan. Aside kasi sa pag-aaral ay kailangan rin nilang i-master ang kanilang mga abilities. At taon rin ang ginugol nila upang magawa ito. Now they are all full-pledged witches and professionals. And they are among the most powerful witches of their generation.

For this reason, the brothers came to a decision that would change their life. They asked their parents and grandparents to let them live on their own, way from the family and most importantly, away from Ireland.

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

"What???"

Gun winced at her mother's reaction. Eimear is caught by surprised and knowing his mother, she doesn't like surprises that much.

"Eabha did you know about this?" Eimear turned to her wife, to which Eabha shook her head vehemently.

"I did not my love. It's also my first time hearing this. But let's not allow emotions to take over us, let your sons speak first and tell us their reasons." She placed her hand on Eimear's shoulders to calm her and it worked. Eimear nodded and looked at Gun.

"Explain."

Gun gave a sigh of relief, her Mam really knows how to calm her Mum down.

"Mum can we wait for Gran and Gram? Earth and Fluke is fetching them as we speak."

As if on cue, Earth and Fluke came in together with Padraig and Aoife.

Earth sat on Gun's right while Fluke settled on his left. Their grandparents opted to sit beside their parents, facing them.

"Dears, what is it that you want to talk to us with? You seem so serious." Aoife asked her grandchildren softly seeing how the three youngsters are so tensed in their seats.

Earth elbowed Gun, signaling him to speak.

Gun cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well Gran, we just want to ask for your blessing," he started.

"Blessing for what?" Padraig asked.

"We want to go to the Philippines?" this time it was Earth who answered his question.

"Oh? You want to go in a vacation? Sure! I give you my blessing."

"No Da. They want to LIVE in the Philippines." The three flinched at their Mum's tone, she was obviously pissed.

"Huh? And why is that? How about Ireland? Your work?"

"Mum, Mam, Gramps and Gran, don't get us wrong, we love Ireland. It's our home, it's where we grew up. But we also want to spread our wings. Not literally coz we don't have wings, we're not fairies. But what I'm trying to say is that we want to explore the world. We want to know people aside from those who are like us." Gun explained.

"Well, can't you do that here? Why do you have to move very far?" Eabha asked.

"We can't do that here Mam, everybody knows us as the Cailleachs. They would treat us differently, we need to go somewhere that no one knows about us. We need to go to a place where we don't live in your shadow" Earth uttered the last line in a whisper but everybody heard him.

A look of understanding passed between Padraig and Eimear while Eabha and Aoife looked solemn.

Earth, Gun and Fluke have their heads down, they can't bear to look at their parents and grandparents now. They felt guilty but it's true. All their life, they feel that they are living in their family's shadow. No matter how they try to make a name for themselves, people would still credit their accomplishments to their family name.

"How about you Fluke, you have been silent this whole time. Do you feel the same as well?" Aoife asked the youngest member of their family.

Fluke looked up and nodded sadly.

"We're very thankful being born in this family. We can't ask for anything better. But sometimes we get this feeling that people don't see us other than the Cailleach heirs. Gun, Earth, and Fluke were lost and the Cailleach name only remains." A lone tear escaped and travelled down Fluke's cheek as he spoke. He quickly wiped it away. Gun and Earth whose heads are still down can be heard sniffling.

The elders were shocked with this revelation. They did not know that the brothers were feeling this way. And from what they are seeing right now, it clearly had taken a toll on the three.

"Is that really the only reason you have why you want to go the Philippines?" Eimear asked the three.

They looked up and upon seeing the look in their mother's face, it dawned on them.

"Mum if you're worried that we would try to look for the man who donated his sperm so you can have us, we won't." Gun assured his Mum.

"We're contented with having you and Mam as ourparents. You are enough for us Mum, don't you ever doubt that." he said and stood up to envelope his Mum in a hug. Earth and Fluke soon followed and hugged their Mum as well. 

After the touching scene, their Mum told them to go back to their seats. 

Eimear cleared her throat and looked at her parents and her wife before speaking.

"We understand nowhere you're coming from. It must be hard living a life wherein you're constantly trying to prove yourself. Believe me, I have also felt that when I was your age. But don't you think it's too far? I trust you three but I'm worried. What if something happens to you and we can't get there on time?"

"Mum we're adults already. We're not children anymore. We've mastered our abilities. We can take care of ourselves." Earth reassured her Mum.

"B-but—"

"It seems we can't change your minds anymore eh? Eimear dahling, I think we should let them be." Padraig looked at his daughter and then turned his gaze to his grandsons who are gratefully smiling at him.

"But dad.." Eimear protested.

"No more buts darling. This would be good for them. As they said, they're all grown up now. As their guardians, we have no right to stop them in spreading their wings and exploring the world out there. All we can do is supot them in their endeavours." He said wisely.

Eimear turned to her Ma, hoping that Aoife would side with her.

"I'm with your dad here darling. I think we should let the boys go. " She said kindly.

Eabha approached her wife and intertwined their hands. Eimear looked at her questioningly and instead of talking she just squeezed her hand. Eimear sighed in defeat and ooked at her sons once again. 

Gun, Earth and Fluke who witnessed the whole exchange looked at her hopefully. 

"If your mind is this made up, and since you have a whole back up team. I can't say no anymore, can I?" The three jumped and shouted in glee while Eimear rolled her eyes at her children. But she also smiled warmly, she turned to her wife once more when she felt another squeeze from Eabha. 

"Thank you for agreeing love." She whispered in her ear. 

The three children ran to hug their parents and grandparents as a sign of their gratitude. They also took turns kissing the cheeks of their grandparents to the delight of their grandfather. 

**PRESENT**

The family is done chanting, the elders are now standing around the fire, forming a semi circle while the three young Cailleachs are kneeling down, with their heads bowed. 

Eimear stepped forward and spoke first,

_"I give thee my blessing_

_To the journey you'll be taking"_

Aoife spoke next,

_"May the stars and moon guide your way"_

Eahab followed,

_"May witches and wizards of yonder days_

_Shed light to the path you'll take"_

The flames burned brighter and rose higher until it was as eight feet tall. A very beautiful sight to behold as the flames with blue and green hue dance into the night like the northern lights. 

Padraig then spoke,

_"Remember that wica runs in yer blood_

_it can never be taken, it can never be snatched"_

Altogether the elders said the last lines,

_"our three stars we bid you adieu_

_we'll see you again, is aoibhin liom tu"_

After receiving the final blessing the three picked up their bags, hugged their family and stepped into the fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote another fic although I'm not yet done with my first story. This one will be written in a mix of Filipino and English. This plot was actually inspired from a novel I read and from the TV series Charmed. Please give me your feedback about this fic, I still don't have a clear outline of how this story will unfold. So your comments will be of big help. Also to clear some things up, the names of the Cailleach elders are Irish names, while their family name Cailleach literally means "witch" in Gaelic. It is pronounced as /cal-yokh/ This is how you pronounced the elders' names and what they mean:
> 
> Padraig - /Paw-drig/ means nobly born
> 
> Aoife- /ee-fa/ means beautiful, radiant or joyful
> 
> Eimear- /ee-mur/ means swift, in Irish legend, Eimear possessed the six gifts of womanhood (beauty, gentle voice, sweet words, wisdom, needlework, and chastity).
> 
> Eabha - /ey-va/ means life.
> 
> Their names mght have meaning but it doesn't necessarily affect their character in the story. 
> 
> The phrase "is aoibhin liom tu" means I love you in Gaelic


End file.
